The present disclosure generally relates to computer object tracking, and specifically relates spatial location tracking of a passive object with a single camera.
Computing devices may use a stylus or other object to facilitate user inputs. To facilitate tracking of the location the stylus with high accuracy, the stylus may be an active object including electrical components such as sensors, emitters, circuitry, wiring, power supply, etc. These electrical components produce data that can be processed by tracking systems to extract positional information of the stylus, but increase the weight, cost and complexity of the stylus. Furthermore, tracking systems that rely on active objects are ineffective at tracking passive objects.